


[Cover Art] for "To Light Another's Path" [podfic] read by Lockedinjohnlock, written by BeautifulFiction

by Hamstermoon



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:58:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6775609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamstermoon/pseuds/Hamstermoon





	[Cover Art] for "To Light Another's Path" [podfic] read by Lockedinjohnlock, written by BeautifulFiction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lockedinjohnlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/gifts), [BeautifulFiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulFiction/gifts).
  * Inspired by [To Light Another's Path [PODFIC]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6236290) by [Lockedinjohnlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock). 



Another podfic read by the amazing Lockedinjohnlock.The cover is partly made with one of the photos of Canary Wharf I took when I lived in London, spending my weekends walking up and down the Thames. The texture incorporated using Gimp is from Deviant Art; the Kahlúa collection by the lovely spooky_window.

[ ](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/22CYfg9ElPO3XgXRqWeqGNMTjNZETYmyPJy0liipFm0?feat=embedwebsite)


End file.
